Meditacion de una gótica
by RavenManson
Summary: Sam esta en la escuela; esta es una meditacion hacha por la gótica favorita que la disfruten


Esta tarde en aquella escuela las bancas parecen tan vacías, no hay nadie solo el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue el grupo de la generación del 2001 que había salido hacía un año de esa escuela, habían pasado a la preparatoria; nadie lo sabía pero la sombra de aquella estudiante de cabello oscuro y ojos claros seguía allí. El destino la hizo llegar hasta ahí, de alguna u otra forma todos habían salido con algo nuevo en el alma: una nueva visión de todo eso, harían nuevos amigos, nuevas parejas, irían a otra escuela donde conocerían nuevos maestros. Pero ella, ella no, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido el año pasado.

Todo eso la hacía pensar mientras estaba allí sentada sola; el viento pasaba por su cabello suelto jugando con este sobre su rostro; y sus ojos aun llorosos por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, miró hacía arriba y recordó algo que aun le dolía más, la secundaria de cierta forma había sido algo muy duro para ella, empezando por el primer grado, siguiendo por el segundo que quizá fue aun más duro que adaptarse en el primero; pero lo que más le dolía eran las experiencias que había vivido en el tercer y último grado de la secundaria.

Todo iba perfecto, nadie podría arruinar su último año de la escuela… o al menos eso creía ella; tenía hasta ese momento unas buenas amigas en quienes confiaba, y una persona la cual quería y estimaba mucho; pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, cuando todo eso se volteo en contra de ella y descubrió que esas amigas no eran más que sombras que la seguían a donde fuere y esa persona la cual apreciaba y quería con todo su corazón, no era más que una ilusión de una figura vacía, sin alma ni corazón para afrontar algo y una trampa que el destino le había puesto en ese momento, su mundo se vino abajo y sus ilusiones murieron.

Porque será que cuando todo va bien, cuando todo parece ser lo más bello del mundo, cuando crees que todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es perfecto, y nadie ni nada lo puede echar a perder; alguien o algo llega a arruinarlo todo. Será que solo somos victimas del destino, que solo le gusta jugar con nosotros y hacernos como pueda.

Como puede saber alguien que no es solo una nube más en el cielo, siendo arrastrada por el viento del destino hacia una dirección contraria a donde íbamos o a donde nos dirigimos ahora. Como podemos estar a merced del oleaje del mar siendo arrastrados por la corriente hacia un hoyo profundo del cual nos cuesta salir.

Una vez adentro todo eso nos parece muy profundo, como si nada ni nadie más importara, en ese momento somos tan egoístas que no vemos si lastimamos a las personas que nos rodean, jalándolas al mismo hoyo al que entramos; pero en ese momento de desesperación, aparecen otras personas que se fijan en ti, que se acercan y tratan de sacarte del hoyo; la mayoría de las veces esas personas logran sacarte del hoyo en el que estas metida, y te das cuenta que son tus verdaderos amigos.

Hay personas que te pueden ayudar en ese momento, pero algunas veces solo te sacan de tu hoyo para poder ganar tu confianza y usarte para algo que necesiten. Las cosas buenas de la vida siempre traen malas, pero esas cosas malas traen mejores; esto nos puede servir para descubrir que lo bueno de la vida no era bueno, que los momentos amargos son buenos para hacerse fuertes, maduros y humanos; que lo bueno que trae eso amargo es realmente lo mejor que podemos tener en la vida, que todo eso que teníamos y nos hacía sonreír detrás de una profunda herida dolorosa es lo que nos marca con el paso del tiempo, que todos aquellos recuerdos en el corazón solo dejan cenizas ocupando un lugar en el rincón de lo que no olvidamos.

Todo esto me parece que lo he pensado durante un año, y no es así, hacía 50 minutos que la maestra de redacción había entrado y ahora la veía atravesar la puerta de salida, la puerta de donde había salido mi sombra y había ido a aquel salón vacío donde yacían las bancas vacías de mi generación.


End file.
